


It Must Be Him

by freckledbanana



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Songfic, based on Andrew Rannells singing a Vikki Carr song, how the hell do i tag, idk he’s switching back and forth between emotions, this is my first fic woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledbanana/pseuds/freckledbanana
Summary: It Must Be Him(Based on the song It Must Be Him by Vikki Carr & sung by Andrew Rannells.)





	It Must Be Him

Whizzer stormed the dark streets of New York back to his shitty apartment, with his suitcase in hand. He couldn’t believe this. Marvin kicked him out. Over a game of chess, nonetheless. He chuckles bitterly to himself upon entering his run-down apartment.

He keeps thinking back on how it all played out. Sure, it was satisfying to actually beat Marvin at something. Not to suck up to his ego, be the, “oh-so-loving housewife” he tried to push him to be. But the situation of hours prior was something he didn’t expect.

\- - - 

Marvin stood up. Whizzer looked at him dumbfounded.

“What?” He scoffed.

He watched Marvin walk down the hallway to only disappear into his room. Then looking back at the chess board. If Whizzer was any the wiser; this was most likely going to turn into another one of their arguments with Marvin’s hand in his hair and Whizzer’s hand in his pants.

He heard Marvin’s footsteps approaching. Whizzer took a deep breath. Mentally preparing himself for the argument that was soon to happen. He thought was ready for what was about to come.

“Marvin, it was just a-“

Whizzer’s words died in him upon the scene that was laid out before him.

Marvin is standing above him. Arms crossed with a suitcase by his side. Clearly this wasn’t happening. Marvin wasn’t going to kick him out over a useless game of chess.

\- - - 

“Of course.” He laughs bitterly. He threw his suitcase down violently, sitting down on his couch next to it. Exasperated, he runs a hand through his hair. This shouldn’t be bothering him. 

Marvin was a simple closet case. He could find that anywhere. He had to remember that he was just a simple fuck. But then again, Marvin was a game to Whizzer that, lest he admit, he loved to play. But it’s not like that anymore.

He takes off his jacket, laying it on the arm of his couch. Exhaling once more.

“What’s done is done.” 

He mumbles as he changes into his less than fashionable pajamas, which he wouldn’t be caught dead seen wearing in front of anyone. As he puts on some dumb college shirt, he thinks back to Marvin. He was an asshole. But nonetheless, he was sweet. 

Whizzer snaps out of his thoughts. Remembering how he was just kicked out over a game of chess. 

Don’t be a fool.

He just needs to find someone else. There are plenty of men that he could pick up in any gay bar. He shakes his head. Heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Play the field, have a lot of fun. He thinks.  
Whizzer just needs to play it cool, he looks at himself in the mirror. He needed to stop being a chump. 

He was a good looking guy with an amazing set of skills. He knew that Marvin treated him like shit. And besides, he wasn’t cut out for all that sentimental, lovey-dovey relationship bullshit that Marvin wanted so desperately. 

He smiles upon his reflection, before laughing to himself, “Who cares? Let him stay away.” He doesn’t need Marvin. He’ll be fine.

That’s when the phone rings.

Whizzer jumps, the shrill noise startling him. What the hell? Walking out of the bedroom, he comes to inspect the phone on the kitchen counter. Sitting there, ringing persistently.

He starts to sweat. And for some reason...

He starts to pray.

“Let it please be him...” Whizzer whispers, his words leaving his brain before he can register them. He doesn’t know why but, all of a sudden, he desperately hopes. That it’s Marvin calling him. To come back. 

His hand shakes as he reaches out to pick up the receiver.

Oh, dear God.

It must be him. Right? Whizzer’s mind races as he puts the phone up to his ear. Why has his mouth gone dry? Why is he breathing rapidly? Why can’t he find the will to speak? He feels like he’ll die.

He shouldn’t feeling like this, as if Marvin would call him.

But what if he did?

“Oh...hello?” Whizzer fumbles with his words.

A pause.

A voice comes on.

But it’s not him. 

Whizzer shuts his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. All of his energy comes out of him in a blur. It’s just his landlord asking about his rent. He answers them, uninterested. Listening to her ramble on about deadlines but can’t bring himself to listen or, well, care.

Then he hangs up the phone. Staring at it once more. After a couple minutes, he tries starts to recollect himself, but to no avail. Why did he act like that? It just came out of nowhere. 

He turns his gaze away from the phone, huffing. There is no reason for him to be such a mess. 

His mind and judgment are at an odds. This was probably some mind game, right? Marvin always tried to get at him. It’s just another game. Whizzer growls, looking at the phone with disdain. He promises himself not to answer the phone at any time tonight.

“He’ll never hurt me anymore.” He snaps.

Whizzer isn’t a puppet on a string. He’s not some toy for Marvin to play with. He knows his self worth. He makes it a plan to head to the nearest bar, pick up some guy and just forget. 

He’ll find somebody else someday.

He turns to his bedroom, it’s covered in a warm light provided by the lamp on his nightstand. He just needs a good night sleep. Then everything will be alright. He walks over to the bed and pulls his cheap comforter over his body. Turning off the lamp he takes a deep inhale through his nose. Exhaling it out as he shuts his eyes. 

Everything will be alright.

After an hour he starts to drift off, his eyes fluttering shut. When he’s finally on the cusp of sleep...

That’s when the phone rings. 

He immediately sits up in his bed. Eyes wide, looking at the bedroom door. His heart starts racing again. No, not again. He told himself not to. He’s not going to do this again.

He feels himself standing up to his feet. His body is fighting with his mind. Telling him to stop, to go back to bed and forget all about it.

But he can’t bring himself to.

He slowly walks over his bedroom door, reaching out. His hand stops at the door knob for a moment, as if he’s being held back from doing so. But oh, soon he trudges out of his bedroom into the main room. 

And once again, he starts to pray.

He stops at the kitchen counter once more. Whizzer stares at the phone again. It’s taunting him. It could be anyone on the other side of the line. Why does he care?  
But it’s in the middle of the night. Who else would be calling him?

“Let it please be him. It must be him.” 

Whizzer shakes nervously as his fingers curl around the receiver, he brings it up to his ear quickly before taking a deep breath.

“Hello? Hello?” Whizzer answers in an almost frantic tone. It has to be Marvin. It has to be. His heart is on edge. Getting ready to jump off the ledge at any given moment as he awaits a response.

My dear, God. It must be him. Whizzer thinks. Getting his hopes up once more.

But it’s not him. 

Whizzer slams the phone down before the other person can even get a full sentence in. He stares at his wall blankly as a wave of emotions start to settle in. His eyes are getting cloudy with tears. Why is he crying? Why does he care so much if Marvin wants him back? 

Why does he want Marvin to have him back?

He runs a hand through his hair. Tilting his head up to the ceiling as the tears stroll down his face. 

I shouldn’t be crying. He thinks. 

Wiping his eyes in frustration, he sighs.

“Either I get over this son of a bitch, closet case,” He states blankly. Sitting down on the couch once more.

“Or I shall die.”


End file.
